A Ninja Among Fairies
by KayHawkGirl
Summary: After Mizuki's attack the Hokage deems it to dangerous for Naruto to continue to live in the village. He sends Naruto to his last living relatives in Fiore. Can Naruto survive a kooky Grandfather, an evil Father and a banished Brother? With the help of the Fairy Tail Guild it might just be possible.
A Ninja among Fairies

Chapter One

Talk of a New Home

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious!,"

The old man sighed, he bones creaking as he took the seat beside the hospital bed where a blonde boy lay unconscious.

"I'm afraid so, Iruka, Mizuki's actions tonight has shown me just how unsafe it is for Naruto in the village, he simply can't stay here any longer," Hiruzen said, brown eyes gazing down at his young charge. After caring for Naruto as much as he could for thirteen years, life was going to be strange without the knucklehead.

"He'll be devastated! It's his dream to become Hokage, and tonight he finally graduated, are you really going to take that all away?," the academy teacher tried to control the rage his voice.

"What would you have me do, Iruka? Let him keep living in a village that despises him, while the attacks have never been as serious as tonight who says something like this won't happen again?," Hiruzen turned his gaze to his underling, "Besides," he continued, "once he finds out that he still has family alive, I don't think there will much much hesitation on if he should go or not,"

"Family?," Iruka asked, eyes wide in disbelief, "I don't understand, both Kushina and Minato or dead, and after his aunt died there was no living relatives left in the Elemental Nations,"

"That is correct yes, he has no living relatives in the Elemental Nations, but I wasn't planning on sending him anywhere on this world,"

"What?...You can't mean.." Iruka froze.

With a nod of his head, the old man said, "Yes, Naruto has an older brother, a father and a grandfather in Fiore is my memory serves me correctly,"

"..Fiore..," Iruka ran his fingers threw his brown hair, before carefully sitting down on the side of the hospital bed, "How is that even possible?,"

"You can think Naruko for that,"

"Naruko? Minato's little sister?," Iruka asked, remembering the little blonde girl, who looked like the female version of their fourth Hokage.

"Yes, she wasn't given nearly enough credit, she was very smart, but sadly always overshadowed by her brother, even though her skills in seals far outpassed his own. It was those skills that allowed her to travel to Fiore,"

" Sh-she found a way to travel to another planet?," Iruka sat back, taking in all the new information. No one had ever been able to travel to the planet that could sometimes be seen in the sky at sunset. The leaders from both worlds had manage to send a few small messages back and forth through the decades to prove their existence to each other, but that was as far as it had ever gotten. To think that a girl of only nineteen had done what millions a seasoned shinobi had failed to do since they discovered life on the other world.

"That's amazing, no revolutionary! Why wasn't this made public? Travel between the worlds could change everything. Did you even think about all the advantages to something like this?," Iruka sprang up, frustrated that it seemed that their Hokage wasn't looking out for the village's best interest.

"Calm down Iruka, of course I considered those things, but there was one crucial detail that kept me from making it known to the public," The Hokage slumped, suddenly feeling way to old to be running a village, "Our people aren't compatible,"

"But, you just said Naruto had family there,"

"He does. When I say that are people aren't' compatible, I mean that yes, they can reproduce together, but it will ultimately kill the mother," He gravely said.

"What.. Why? Surely with a skilled enough medic-,"

"No, we had Tsunade here at Naruto's birth, yet his mother still passed. While us all being human makes us compatible in that way, there is another factor that hinders everything. Our chakra and their magic,"

"They oppose each other," Iruka came to realize.

"Yes, for nine months, Naruto's mother's chakra and his father's magic made that poor girl's body a battle ground. It was a miracle Naruto survived at all,"

"...Poor girl? Kushina was many things, Hokage-sama, but a poor girl was not one of them," Iruka said, knowing that the redhead would be fired up at hearing the pity in her old friend's voice.

Giving the other man a look, Hiruzen said with a raised eyebrow, "Who ever said I was talking about Kushina,"

Stumped, Iruka stuttered, "W-what..You said Naruto mother..T-Thats Kushina, isn't it?,"

An amused smile on his lips Hiruzen inquired, "You really think Kushina could have been unfaithful to Minato?,"

"No, of course not, those two were more in love than i'd ever seen-," Iruka stopped, color flooding his cheeks at the realization that, yes, that was what he was insinuating, "But, if Naruto's mother isn't Kushina, then who is?,"

"Think Iruka, there was only one woman who has been to Fiore,"

"You mean...Naruko isn't Naruto's aunt! She's his mother…," Shock overcoming his features.

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, since Naruko was still so young and unready to become a mother, they made arrangements for Naruto to be adopted by his uncle and Kushina, though as you know that never happened since the Kyuubi was released."

There was a silence that filled the room as the two conscience people mulled over the information that had been brought to light and what it meant for Naruto's future.

Iruka looked over at his sleeping student, the boy that reminded him so much of himself when he was that age and realized that if Naruto was to go to this other world this could be one of the last times Iruka would see him. The boy could be a pain, but it wasn't his fault, after all Iruka had acted out in the same way when he was younger, doing anything to get the smallest amount of attention. Though unlike Iruka, it seemed Naruto had trouble in class even when he was trying his hardest.

"Hokage," he said, getting the old man's attention, "Is it possible that the reason Naruto has so much trouble with jutsu's is because he has both chakra and magic?,"

Having lit his pipe in the silence, Hiruzen took a puff before answering, "That is one of the possibilities I have thought of, yes,"

Iruka felt sudden guilt on how hard he had been on the small blonde now that he learned that Naruto's bad marks weren't entirely his fault. He just wasn't getting the right kind of teaching.

"Wish I had known that sooner, I could have come up with an individual lesson plan for him,"

"You really think Naruto would have gone along with that, after all his wanting to be accepted by his peers, he would see something like that as only something to make him even more different,"

Iruka sighed, rubbing his neck, "Yeah, your probably right. Do you know when he's going to wake up?,"

"The medics say he should be awake by morning, it is then I will tell him the news,"

"So soon?," Iruka asked, a frown marring his face.

"The sooner we get him out of the village the better it will be for him, of that I'm certain,"

Nodded Iruka stood up, "Will you send for me before he leaves, I would like the chance to say goodbye,"

"Of course, Iruka,"

"Alright then, goodnight Hokage-sama," was the last thing the teacher said, before heading out the door to get home and get some well deserved rest.

After Iruka left, Hiruzen sat beside the bed of the boy he had come to think of as a grandson, puffing on his pipe.

"You certainly are a handful Naruto, I wish the best of luck to who ever your relatives are.


End file.
